A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. In addition to supporting voice or data and voicemail services, a mobile computing device may support various other types of mobile messaging services such as facsimile, e-mail, instant messaging (IM), short message service or enhanced message service (SMS/EMS) messaging, multimedia message service (MMS) messaging, video conferencing, and so forth. Further, various transfer media may be available to transmit messages, such as wireless, cellular telephone, etc. The various messaging services may have differing costs associated with them, and not all messaging services or transfer media may be available at any given time. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing enhanced mobile messaging services.